Sweet Sacrifice
by Solin Staly
Summary: morir ¿que es eso?. no me importa si me miras, Renkotsu, no me  importa. es para mi el mas dulce de los sacrificios. los sentimientos de Ginkotsu hacia su hermanito preferido en un intento de poema. shounen ai


Esto es lo más crack que e hecho en toda mi miserable existencia. Bien, cuento la historia (aunque les garantizo que es más larga que el poema). Estaba Soly escuchando sweet sacrifice de Evanescence, y pensé (otra vez) en un fic sobre Ginkotsu y renkotsu. Específicamente, en mi adorado Gin. Así que, mi estimado, como nadie le prestó atención al capítulo 114 del anime (prefirieron llorarse la muerte de mi Bako-chan), ¡aquí vamos, Ginkotsu!.

Disclaimer: personajes de rumiko Takahashi, este poema (? O como se le llame no tiene fin de lucro.

Sweet sacrifice

Si me preguntas, te respondo

Si dices corre, corro

Necesitas ayuda, te doy socorro

Mi aliento te brindo para que respires,

Si así me lo pides

Mi vida pongo en tu pecho

Si la deseas, te dejo mi alma a cambio de una mirada

Si me gritas, te escucho

Si me ordenas, obedezco

Si me dices salta

Yo salto

No importa que sea al vacío, no.

No importa que sea a la muerte, tampoco.

Simplemente dices ven

Y sea a donde sea, voy

Porque soy tuyo

Mi alma te pertenece

Mis sentimientos fraternales tienen tu nombre

Tus latidos son los míos

Desde la punta de mis cabellos, cada centímetro de acero

Tiene la marca de tu perfume

Mi vida está en tus manos prodigiosas

¿Qué esperas?. ¿Por qué no la tomas?.

¡ah!. Lo olvidaba

Para ti no soy nada

Nada que no sea un juguete

Un títere de metal.

Tu más valiosa arma mortal

Lástima que no me puedas amar.

Así que si mi luz se apaga

No la enciendes

Si mis labios sedientos reclaman

No vas clavándote espinas, en busca de agua

Si necesito el calor de tu cuerpo

Me dejas viendo las simples ilusiones de un espejismo

Como un viajero en el desierto

Reclamo tu atención

Tienes la mía, págame como sólo tú lo sabes hacer

Abrázame, tócame, siénteme, ármame y desármame otra vez.

En tus brazos, mira cómo me deshago

¡Sabes que por que vivas lo doy todo?.

Sí, lo sabes, te lo dije, te lo digo y si hace falta lo repetiré

Y a cambio (porque únicamente tú me has enseñado que todo en esta vida tiene su precio).

Sólo mira cómo muero

Frío, exangüe, desparramado en el suelo

Mira el espectáculo, a ver si tus ojos siguen inexpresivos

Es por ti, ¡por ti!. Para que sigas viviendo

No es para acabar con el lobo, no

Tampoco para dejar de existir, no...

Porque tus heridas me duelen

Destrozan mi alma, llegan a mi pecho y enloquecen mis sentidos

Y sé que no debo (no puedo, , joder) seguir vivo

Si veo que este es tu destino.

Así que mírame, mírame una vez más.

¿Lo puedes soportar?.

Deja que tus ojos en mi figura reposen, reticentes

Permite que eboque los recuerdos del pasado, que invadan mi mente.

Y embriagarme de ti, de los instantes quevivimos, del tal vez, del nunca, pero sobretodo del siempre.

Sangre, vino, pólvora, aniz, fuego, sal.

Es imposible que sea tan cautivador.

Pero lo era, mi mente trae al presente

Tu olor, ese fantasma

Aroma delicioso, sabor a hiel que me acompañaba

Y hacías que sintiera

Que me derritiera, volviéndome loco por ti, por tu piel

Lo sabías, mas nunca hiciste nada

De hecho, podía ver cuánto te gustaba

Ser el centro, el vértice, la base de mi vida, de la muerte, de mis horas y sufrimientos

El que me daba aliento, me lo arrebataba, me subía al paraíso, me bajaba al infierno con una mirada

Lo disfrutabas, maldito egocéntrico

Cruel, despiadado, sin sentimientos.

Y me enloquecías a completa consciencia

Tus movimientos, tus acciones estaban calculadas para tenerme en tus redes

Y yo caía, caía, porque tú lo deseabas

Pero no te importaba, no

Sediento de tus labios, hambriento de tu cuerpo, ávido de tu afecto

Moría con tu sonrisa, mataba por tus caricias y besos

Y sí que llegaban, oh sí

Pero a cambio de un módico precio

Lanzarme de cabeza a un precipicio

Con los ojos cerrados, pensando en ti, confiando en que de algo servirá lo que haré

Y escucha ahora, observa, pon todos tus sentidos alerta

En tres segundos se acerca

El fin de mi vida,

Pero el inicio de mi dulce, dulce sacrificio.

Fin.

No, no es un poema. Es algo Ginkotsuístico (? No sé si les dio lo mismo que a mi escribirlo, pero odié a Renkotsu. Sí, sí, sí. (diría Gin (? OK me dejo de pavadas).

Dejen sus reviews suicidándome xD!


End file.
